


Les dessous d'Undertale (WIP)

by Ebichuman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebichuman/pseuds/Ebichuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une recueil d'histoires courtes qui reprend des faits d'Undertale... le côté coquin en plus!<br/>!!! Public majeur et averti, fanfic à caractère sexuel, idéologique qui peut choquer, et non conventionnel !!!<br/>Remerciements spéciaux à mon doctor ès Undertale anonyme :3<br/>Les travaux sont en WIP pour l'instant, j'attends de savoir si le style trouvera un public intéressé avant d'investir beaucoup de temps dans les détails ;) N'hésitez donc pas à commenter, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Merci *audible wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. À travers la porte (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans découvre une immense porte en se promenant à la sortie de chez Grillby's. Que cache-t-elle donc?

Après quelques heures passées chez Grillby's, Sans avait l'habitude de marcher dans la neige poudreuse de Snowdin pour vaquer à ses pensées et être un peu seul avant de rejoindre Papyrus. Il devait aussi s'avouer que c'était un bon moyen de faire passer une soirée trop arrosée, en prenant l'air et réoxygénant le squelette, lui évitant de rentrer saoul. Il n'en aurait mal que le lendemain et son frère lui donnerait des médicaments pour ses maux de tête, croyant simplement Sans qui lui assurait que ses fréquentes migraines étaient un vrai fléau. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais lui cacher qu'il buvait régulièrement au bar était certainement plus inutile. Et demandait plus d'explications et d'excuses de sa part.

À force de faire sa ronde, il avait découvert une grande porte de bois le plus dur de l'Underground, entourée par des murs dont il ne voyait pas les bouts. Intrigué, il toqua à la porte.

\- Toc... Toc... Toc... 

Pas de réponse.

\- Qui est là ?

Pas de réponse.

\- C'est Al. Al qui ? Alcoolique.

Sans sourit vaguement, ne sachant si son gag devait le faire rire ou non. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était un moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour détendre les atmosphères et se donner une image d'une personne sympathique. Ça avait le don d'énerver son frère qui subissait ses gags incessants, mais quoi de plus drôle que de voir Papyrus s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait personne derrière cette immense et incroyable porte. Il s'y accouda quelque minutes, le temps de prendre une pause avant le chemin du retour. Quelqu'un devait forcément savoir de quoi il s'agissait et il allait le découvrir.

\---------------

Le lendemain, il passa la soirée chez Grillby's à nouveau et en profita pour demander aux différents clients et habitués s'ils connaissaient cette porte. Il n'eut aucune réponse, si ce n'est le Lesser dog qui lui demanda des caresses en montrant l'arrière de ses oreilles et Sans dû se mettre debout sur une chaise pour l'atteindre. Le cou du Lesser dog s'allongea, ce qui faisait rire à chaque fois l'assemblée, et Sans continua jusqu'à ce que sa tête cogne le plafond. Décidément, ce Lesser dog était un peu pathétique pour un garde en armure.

Après avoir ingurgité un panier de frittes agrémenté d'une bouteille de ketchup, Sans était d'humeur joyeuse. Le ketchup avait le don de le rendre fébrile, c'était un vrai point faible. Mais quel bonheur de céder à cette faiblesse. Grillby lui servit encore quelques bières qu'il ajouta à sa note, comme d'habitude. À la fin de la soirée, Sans était ivre, debout sur sa chaise à raconter des blagues à l'assistance :

\- Deux nanas discutent. Quand tu fais l'amour toi, tu lui causes à ton mari ? L'autre répond : Ben s'il me téléphone, ouais !

Sans riait et se cachait bien de garder ce genre de blagues aux soirées arrosées de chez Grillby's.

Ce dernier voulut lui montrer un article dans un vieux journal, mais il ne parvint pas à capter l'attention de Sans qui se mit à partir après avoir décidé qu'il avait assez bu. Il fit à nouveau son tour dans la neige qui craquelait sous ses baskets. Le ciel était couvert et les flocons tombaient, certains atterrissant et fondant sur le crâne de Sans, ce qui lui donna un petit coup de fouet. Après quelques minutes il se recouvra cependant de son blouson, ce n'était pas le moment de se geler les os et d'accompagner la probable migraine du lendemain d'une grippe. Il arriva à la porte et ne put s'empêcher de recommencer.

\- Toc... Toc... Toc... 

Contre toute attente, une petite voix passa à travers la porte.

\- Qui est là ?

Sans ouvrit grand les yeux et se demanda si ce n'était pas l'alcool qui lui jouait des tours.

\- C'est Al.  
\- Al qui ?  
\- Alcoolique.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Sans plaqua ses tempes contre la porte. Il entendit des rires contenus et étouffés dans un tissu, des rires sincères. Des rires féminins. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

La voix se mit à parler à son tour.

\- Toc... Toc... Toc...

Sans joua le jeu.

\- Qui est là ?  
\- C'est Jean.  
\- Jean qui ?  
\- Jean fonce la porte.

À nouveau un instant de silence avant que Sans ne se mette à pouffer de rire, trouvant le gag encore plus drôle que le sien. Il entendit la voix rire à son tour, apparemment elle était fière et heureuse que quelqu'un puisse l'apprécier.

Ils continuèrent à se raconter des gags à travers la porte durant une bonne partie de la nuit, riant chacun leur tour. Des gags que beaucoup de personnes trouvaient nuls ou pas très drôles les faisaient d'autant plus rire. Qu'il était plaisant d'échanger ces joutes verbales avec un adversaire, Sans n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il était le seul à en faire. Le seul à tenter de faire rire les autres. Divertir pour faire diversion de ses propres craintes.

Voyant l'obscurité de la nuit atteindre son sommet, Sans partit et promit à la voix de revenir le lendemain. Elle lui répondit un simple « d'accord ». Il rejoignit sa maison le cœur léger, croisant Papyrus qui sautait sur place en le voyant, inquiet de ne pas le voir rentrer à la maison. Le voyant sourire bêtement, il le prit sur son dos et l'emmena au chaud, pensant qu'il était tombé malade sous cette neige. Décidément, que ferait-il sans lui !


	2. À travers la porte (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le secret de la porte se découvre petit à petit. Que va découvrir Sans sous la neige de Snowdin?

C'était devenu une habitude. Sans se dirigeait vers la porte massive chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, et, à force, c'était devenu tous les soirs. Une très grande complicité s'était installée entre les deux blagueurs et la porte qui les cachait n'était en fait qu'une aide pour leur permettre de se laisser aller à faire leurs blagues. À les apprécier, à en rire, à leur donner un sentiment très agréable.

Un hamburger et surtout une bouteille entière de ketchup: Sans était au Grillby's et savourait déjà des yeux la bouteille d'un rouge vif. Alors qu'il mangeait carrément les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier le goût des tomates, il pensait à la rencontre qui suivrait. Content et un peu dans la lune, il fit tomber du ketchup sur son t-shirt.

\- Eh merde...

Il amena l'habit à portée de bouche pour ne pas perdre une miette du précieux liquide, mais une furie arriva en trombe et se colla à lui, tenant son t-shirt et l'amenant vers elle. Sans aucune honte, elle regarda Sans dans les yeux tout en léchant goulûment le ketchup, jusqu'à exagérer à en mettre sur ses lèvres et à les lécher encore ensuite.

\- Drunk rabbit, t'abuses quand même !

Sans était mal à l'aise et ses joues devinrent bleues. La lapine avait le don de venir vers lui faire des avances quand elle était trop éméchée, et cela faisait rire tout le bar sauf lui. Jamais elle ne serait venue vers lui dans son état normal, à ne rien comprendre. Mais en réfléchissant bien, Sans ne l'avais jamais vu autrement que déchirée par l'alcool, les yeux vitreux et rouge, titubant ou se prélassant carrément sur des chaises ou une table.

\- OK c'est bon là, t'es bourrée, va prendre l'air !

Sans fulminait tant l'assemblée présente riait.

\- Allez chéri, rentre chez moi ce soir, tu peux même amener ton frère, je suis pas comme ça moi.

Sans repoussa son haleine d'alcool et lui prit la mauvaise idée d'imaginer ce qu'elle proposait. Estomaqué, il chassa immédiatement cette vision de son esprit et la dégagea fermement mais en douceur à sa place habituelle. Elle ne tenait même plus droite, il dut lui poser la tête sur la table.

\- C'te nana est une malade.

Il retourna à son hamburger. Les autres avaient finit de rire et retournaient eux aussi à leurs discussions. Dérangé par cette expérience, Sans décida qu'une bière ne serait pas un luxe et il profita de ce temps pour penser à son rendez-vous. Pas de gags pour les potes ce soir, il les gardait pour sa blagueuse inconnue de la porte. "Vivement que l'heure vienne", pensait-il, le regard posé sur les dogs qui faisaient une partie de poker.

\---------------

\- Toc... Toc... Toc...

Pas de réponse. Sans attendit quelques instants et recommença. Puis recommença. Il fit quelque pas en arrière pour regarder la porte, comme si elle allait lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas de réponse ce soir. Conscient de l'inutilité de son geste, il s'assit contre la porte et toquait régulièrement, attendant qu'elle arrive. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le plus grave et son inquiétude grandissait, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un contre-temps? Cela arrivait bien à tout le monde n'est-ce pas?

Perdu dans ses pensées, la porte répondit:

\- Toc... Toc... Toc...

Il fit un sursaut, avant d'abandonner ses angoisses et de laisser place à la joie.

\- Qui es---

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans fit plus attention et entendit des sanglots derrière la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! Raconte-moi ?! J'veux t'aider !

Il s'était levé et avait posé ses mains sur la porte, il aurait donné sa vie pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il était si inquiet que ses bras en tremblait, et au lieu de s'expliquer, les sanglots redoublaient d'intensité. Comme si le fardeau était trop lourd à porter et que les larmes l'empêchait de parler. Sans se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait qu'accentuer son malaise avec son comportement. Il se rassit.

\- Désolé. J'me suis emballé. Calme-toi et explique-moi. J'suis là.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que la voix se fit enfin entendre, d'abord faible et encore étouffée par les sanglots.

\- Je dois te demander un service...  
\- Bien sûr !

Sans était heureux qu'elle s'était décidée à parler.

\- Si un humain vient dans l'Underground, promets-moi de le protéger. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit tué.

Sa voix était à présent plus ferme et décidée et avait dépassé le stade des sanglots.

\- Quelqu'un qui aime autant les mauvaises blagues... C'est une personne à qui je n'peux pas refuser un tel service !  
\- Je... Merci...

Elle sanglotait à nouveau, mais cette fois de soulagement d'avoir trouvé un allié dans sa quête. Le temps redouté était arrivé et elle avait très peur de l'avenir. 

Sans la laissa se calmer à nouveau et regarda le ciel, heureux d'avoir pu l'aider. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'était cette histoire d'humain, il savait que certains étaient déjà arrivés dans l'Underground. Qu'ils avaient été tués. Mais par qui? Il sentait la réponse sur le bout de la langue et eut un pressentiment, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution à sa question. En baissait sa tête, il vit que son t-shirt illuminait d'une couleur argenté, un cœur retourné ornant son centre.

\- Ça va mieux ?  
\- Oui, merci...

Il regarda à nouveau la lueur avec tendresse.

\- C'est une très belle couleur qu'tu as là, argenté, c'est rare non ?  
\- Ah ! La honte ! 

Il l'entendit bouger derrière la porte, comme si elle voulait se cacher derrière ses vêtement en faisant des aller-retours.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est juste que... que de savoir que quelqu'un peut m'aider... je....  
\- Moi aussi j'peux le faire !

Les monstres de l'Underground pouvait transmettre la couleur de leur coeur à une personne, souvent sous le coup d'une forte émotion, ou un utilisant de la magie. Apparemment elle était si heureuse que sa couleur avait échappé à son contrôle et s'était propagée dans le corps de Sans. C'était une couleur douce et forte à la fois, grande, digne, pleine de sagesse. Comme quelque chose de royal ? Il apprécia le don qu'elle lui avait fait et le fait de l'avoir réconfortée fit monter en lui l'envie de partager cela à son tour.

Contre la porte, il l'imagina elle aussi assise, tenant peut-être son habituel carnet où elle assignait certains gags qu'ils s'échangeaient. Il désirait partager une partie de son coeur avec elle, une partie de lui, car l'échange était somme toute assez intime en dehors de la magie. La couleur argentée toujours présente, il pensa à ses sentiments pour elle.

\- Oh ! C'est magnifique !

Sans avait un coeur bleu foncé et il voyait la couleur percer sous la porte. Il se demandait ce qu'elle ressentait pendant que lui se laissait griser par sa couleur, cette sensation argentée. Le fait d'avoir lui aussi partagé son coeur l'amena à exprimer un nouveau désir: le désir de la voir, de la toucher, de l'embrasser... Cet échange avait éveillé en lui des sentiments encore fragiles, mais il était à présent excité, sensation qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver.

\- J'veux te voir... Désolé, mais je veux pouvoir te voir !

Elle mit quelques instants à répondre.

\- Pour l'instant je ne peux pas, mais je te promets que bientôt.... Si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons nous voir.  
\- Mais je veux te voir maintenant ! Je... Je... J'aimerais tant...

Sans ferma les yeux, torturé entre les sensations de l'échange, son envie et sa frustration illustrée par une porte. Une simple porte. Mais une porte qui changeait tout.

\- Pose ta main sur ton coeur...

Il exécuta ce qu'elle lui demandait. La sensation devenait plus forte et une sorte de pulsation commençait à passer dans ses doigts. La lumière argentée rayonnait dans la nuit et faisait un jeu d'ombre dans la forêt devant lui. Il appuya plus fort et sa tête commença à tourner. Il haletait.

\- Toi aussi tu... Toi aussi ?!

Il l'entendit rire de l'autre côté de la porte, avant de pousser un grand soupir.

\- J'ai mes deux mains posée sur mon coeur et ta couleur bleue inonde la pièce. J'ai de la peine à te contenir, tu y vas tellement fort !

Elle riait à nouveau et Sans devint à nouveau tout bleu des joues. Elle jouait sur les mots, mais c'était clair : il était vraiment très excité.

\- J'suis désolé mais tu pleurais et je... j'avais envie de t'aider, tout ça ! Et, euh, c'est toi qu'à commencé en plus !

Il tentait de s'excuser mais les sensations étaient trop forte. Plus il pressait son coeur et plus son envie grandissait. Elle aussi augmentait le rayonnement au fur et à mesure et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce désir qui lui parvenait. Par leur coeur, leur couleur et son intensité, ils partageait leur émotions actuelles. Chacun ajoutait à son tour un degré et Sans commençait à respirer difficilement. Il transpirait mais se retenait de faire du bruit pour qu'elle ne l'entende, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec son excitation à présent presque frénétique. 

Il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait mais il l'imagina auprès de lui, dans ses bras, leurs coeurs se frôlant et leurs sensations se mélangeant dans un douce chaleur qui les envahissait. Elle se redressait et caressait son coeur avec ses mains, puis habilement de ses doigs. Il ne put s'empêcher se faire aller ses propres doigts à cet endroit pendant qu'il se laissait aller à son fantasme. Dans ses pensées, elle avait déjà enlevé son t-shirt pour pouvoir le lécher.

\- Ah !

Elle poussa un soupir derrière la porte et Sans remarqua que la lueur bleue devait être à son maximal.

\- Excuse-moi mais t'es trop... J'veux trop !

Il l'entendait haleter. Elle aussi devait être dans le même état que lui. Le fait de le constater augmenta encore son excitation, il n'en pouvait presque plus.

\- Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît...

Sa voix se perdait de l'autre côté de la porte, dans les halètements et bruits de plaisir qu'elle tentait de cacher de la même façon que lui.

\- Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Sans riait et il l'entendit rire à son tour. Alors il redoubla d'intensité, frottant son cœur fermement, faisant aller ses doigts et ses paumes sous son t-shirt à présent. Transpirant, haletant, il avait en tête l'image floue qu'il avait d'elle, l'imaginant continuer ses affaires. Jouer avec son cœur. Enlever ses habits et se montrer l'un et l'autre tout entiers, leurs cœurs brillants d'argent et de bleu, se mélangeant dans la pièce. Puis leurs corps se frôlant, jouant avec leur bras pour se rapprocher, s'embrasser et enfin se coller si forts que leurs cœurs se toucheraient.

C'était trop pour Sans qui exulta dans un long râle qu'il ne put contenir cette fois et il l'entendit elle aussi pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Les sons mais surtout le mélange des sensations étaient à son paroxysme pour chacun et leurs lumières devaient se voir à des centaines de mètres. Mais il s'en fichait, se délectant de la sensation, l'écoutant encore, profitant des derniers instants de cette exultation. 

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il reprenait conscience de son corps, puis de son environnement. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas là. Qu'il était assis derrière une porte et qu'il venait de faire un échange avec elle. Les couleurs qui avaient perdu de leur intensité s'arrêtèrent, puis le transfert cessa lorsqu'il se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et qu'il ressentait une sorte de honte. Comme s'il l'avait forcée. Il faut dire qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte dans ses fantasmes alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que de... gags...

\- Euh, tu vas bien ? J'ai un peu honte là quand même j't'avoue...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à avoir honte... Moi aussi je---

Elle s'interrompit, apparemment gênée de dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Mais Sans savait qu'elle avait apprécié malgré tout, même si elle refusait de l'admettre. On ne mentait pas avec son coeur, et encore moins avec sa couleur.

\- Je... Merci, c'était... Wouah !

Elle rigolait doucement.

\- Oui je dois avouer que c'était très intéressant.  
\- Intéressant... Fascinant tu veux dire !

Ils restèrent ainsi quelque minutes, encore un peu hébétés. Dans les derniers rayons de la nuit, ils se dirent quelques petits gags, encore plus nuls que d'habitude. Il était difficile de faire des gags lorsqu'on avait la tête encore ailleurs. Cette couleur argentée, cette histoire d'humain...

Sur le chemin du retour, il comprit enfin qui était la fille derrière la porte.


End file.
